Driving Test
by dmnq8
Summary: Naruto looked at him openly, the first time he'd done so since showing up at the DMV. The eyes were an arresting shade of blue, enough to make Sasuke fall in love if he stared too long.- Yaoi. Giftfic for Diyella-Sama. Disclaimer in my proile. Sasunaru.


A/N: Dedicated to **Diyella-Sama** for guessing which yaoi couples will be pregnant by the time the end of TTB rolls around. She specified SasuNaru. I hope she enjoys this!

I have a muse. Her penname is **SasuNaruForever17**. She and I chat on Facebook a lot. I get the most delicious ideas form her innocent conversation, hence the reason she's my muse. Inspiration just seems to strike whenever she opens her mouth. She and I collaborated on this (a first for me...as seems to be the case with any giftfic I do. There's always a 'first'). Having never taken a driving test in the US, she provided all the details, putting up with my nitpicking and nagging. Anywhoo, I don't think I've ever quite done this theme, so I hope you all let me know what you think. This is how the fic came to me and I went with it.

Beta: Me! My poor beta is swamped with work. I thought I'd give her a little break, seeing as she has stuff to beta for me already, and I plan on sending her more stuff shortly.

* * *

**Driving Test**

"Oh, honey look." Kushina smiled. "The place is nearly empty. You should breeze right through."

"That instructor with the mask only has one person in front of him," Minato gestured with his chin. He was standing behind his son, hands on his shoulders. He gave an encouraging squeeze now. "Go on, get in line. And remember: you'll do fine."

Naruto nodded as his father gave him a little shove. On his way to the long counter with the instructors, he turned and glanced behind himself. His parents were standing together. His mom waved happily.

-oOo-

"Documents?" the instructor asked him when it was his turn. Naruto handed over his birth certificate and permit.

He wondered if the shock of gray hair and face mask were an emo thing. Glancing to the instructor's left, he saw that the next instructor was obviously younger. A big man, with a silver hoop earring high up on the top of his right ear. Looking closely, Naruto saw a tiny red and white pendant hanging from the hoop.

"Uzumaki?" his instructor said. The man sounded as if he'd been calling Naruto's name a few times. "Sign this."

Naruto signed the slip of paper and was told to go and wait. He cast a final glance at the beefy instructor and found him looking back. It gave Naruto a jolt to have those black eyes meeting his own. It was an odd sensation; like being punched in the gut with a velvet fist. Not painful, not unpleasant, but not exactly welcome. He turned away quickly.

* * *

He sat with his parents. Across from him was a kid around his age, with some kind of tribal tatts marking his face. A hard woman who looked like a biker chic sat beside him. He wondered if they were mother and son. They had the same red tatts. The kid was bouncing his leg up and down nervously. Naruto could empathize. Sweat ran from his own body so that his wife beater stuck to him uncomfortably. Worse, the a/c seemed to be nonexistent in the DMV. A few ancient fans stood in the corners of the large room, but they did nothing to circulate the sweltering July heat.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"That's you, son." His father gave him a pat on the knee.

Naruto looked up and saw that he was getting the beefy instructor. The man beckoned him outside with a toss of his dark head. His mom called out good luck as he stood to precede the instructor outside.

The instructor pushed open and held the door for him. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke," he said as Naruto stepped out quickly. "I'll be your instructor today." Naruto only nodded and squinted in the glare of the sun. He scanned the parking lot for his dad's truck.

-oOo-

Sasuke took the time following behind the kid to run his eyes up and down Naruto's body.

Lean muscles, slight build. Baggy orange shorts that came to his knees, and hung off his ass. Sasuke saw that Naruto was wearing dark blue briefs. They hugged the contours of his tight little ass snugly. The sneakers were black, unlaced, and loose, like most kids Naruto's age wore them. He saw a silver chain winking on the back of his tanned neck, and how the blond hair tapered to a point on his nape. The top of his hair was spiky and gelled into standing straight up. No piercings.

Bitable little twink.

-oOo-

Naruto finally located his dad's Avalanche. The thing was as big as a house. If he weren't so nervous, he'd have spotted it sooner. He jogged up to the driver's side and beeped the truck open with the remote. He climbed in.

Mr. Sasuke took his time walking around the truck, he saw. Probably inspecting the paint job, Naruto thought. It was white, with red and orange flames blowing back from the front grill. The license plates said Hokage4. Mr. Sasuke stopped in front of the truck and asked him to demonstrate that the blinkers and lights worked. Naruto did so. Something was marked on a clipboard Mr. Sasuke held, then he came around and got in on the passenger side.

Right away, Naruto was struck with the smell of sweat and cologne. The mixture made his stomach muscles clench. A sideways glance showed the dress slacks stretched tight around Mr. Sasuke's heavy thighs and his button up white shirt showing some skin; the first three buttons were undone. Not only was skin visible, the skin was shiny with sweat…and there was no t-shirt beneath. The sweat was starting to make the shirt translucent.

After a painfully long silence, Mr. Sasuke drawled, "Seatbelt?"

_Fuck, I'm failing already. _Naruto clawed the seatbelt from over his left shoulder and shoved the metal tab home.

"You can turn the ignition on too, you know," Mr. Sasuke said after another five minutes had passed.

Red-faced now, Naruto twisted the key and went so far as to put the truck in drive.

"You got air in this ride or what? It's like an oven in here."

He fumbled for the button that had cold air blasting from the vents. A shudder worked through him as the sweat dripping down his face was chilled by the air. He faced forward and sat stiffly expectant.

"Head out the parking lot and hang a right." Mr. Sasuke buckled his own seatbelt.

* * *

Naruto followed the ensuing instructions to the letter, mentally running over everything he'd learned on his written test. His dad had promised that he could have this truck, which was brand new, if he passed his driving test today. Owning a sweet ride like this would bump Naruto's non-existent coolness factor through the roof. He had to pass. Passing would mean he could enter the eleventh grade this fall with his head held high.

If only the instructor testing him wasn't so intimidating!

Mr. Sasuke's voice was low as he asked questions or issued commands, but Naruto was still nervous as hell. He touched the curb when he parked, and braked with a small squeal of tires when told to stop. And one of the answers he'd given to a question had been wrong. He'd known it the moment the answer left his mouth, but by then it was already being recorded on the clipboard. He bit his lip as Mr. Sasuke directed him to park in an empty lot up ahead.

Naruto stared straight ahead. He noticed they'd come quite a ways from the DMV. They were in the industrial part of town. He could see smokestacks from factories not too far away, and the lot they were sitting in had an abandoned row of warehouses behind it. He wondered if he was supposed to be this far from the DMV. The way Mr. Sasuke sat so still and quiet seemed ominous of a sudden. A cold finger of ice trailed down Naruto's spine. He thought of the switchblade in the glove compartment.

-oOo-

Sasuke turned in his seat so that he was facing the kid. Naruto was trembling, sneaking sidelong peeks in his direction. His hands gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white. And despite the air conditioning that was nearly freezing, sweat ran from his hairline in a virtual river, to drip off his chin. His nostrils flared in and out slightly with his heavy breathing. "Naruto?" He kept his voice pleasant.

"Y-yes, sir?"

"You failed."

Naruto's breath left him in a harsh _whoosh. _His face crumpled in disappointment.

"But…" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at him openly, the first time he'd done so since showing up at the DMV. The eyes were an arresting shade of blue, enough to make Sasuke fall in love if he stared too long. He actually lost his train of thought for a few seconds, sucked in by the boy's pure gaze.

"Sir?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"But I'm willing to give you a chance to change your test results," Sasuke resumed with a blink.

"Seriously? I won't have to go home and re-apply?" Naruto's voice cracked the faintest bit halfway through this exuberant rush.

"No. However, you don't have to accept my offer. I guess you need to decide just how badly you want to pass this test."

"Bad, sir. I accept the offer."

"You haven't heard it yet. And this offer stays between us."

_It's probably against the rules for him to give second chances like this, _Naruto thought importantly. He nodded vigorously to show that he'd keep his mouth shut.

Sasuke unbuckled his belt and leaned toward Naruto.

-oOo-

The hand on his thigh was very warm. It squeezed his leg with gentle insistence, then stopped. Naruto glanced down at it, then up at the black eyes that challenged him. "Sir? Uh…wha-what are you doing?"

"This is your chance to change your grade. Take it or leave it."

He and Mr. Sasuke were both very still as the meaning became clear. Naruto's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to unload a string of curses. Before he could, Mr. Sasuke was pulling his hand away and reaching for his seatbelt.

"I can see it'll be a problem. Guess you fail then. We can head back," he said coolly.

Failing was not an option. He'd tweeted to all his friends that he had his driving test today. His Facebook status had more than forty likes, and a ton of comments wishing him good luck. The second he got home, everyone would want to know if he passed or failed, and if he failed, he'd be that much more of a loser to the cool crowd. He'd forever be the geek that had flunked his driving exam on the first try.

And he wanted this truck. His parents had recently pushed his curfew back to midnight and given him permission to date. Life could actually be bearable at school this year. He _had _to have wheels!

He licked his lips nervously, stubbornly keeping the truck in park.

"Good," Mr. Sasuke said with a nod. He released his belt and reached across the divider to drop his large, sweaty hand on Naruto's lap. "This shouldn't be too hard on you; I saw the looks you gave me."

Naruto couldn't argue, but he was just going on sixteen. His sexuality was still largely a mystery to him. He had an idea that he might be gay, but he'd only noticed one boy in a non-platonic way so far. Gaara was one of the cool crowd, another reason Naruto wanted to get his license. This instructor was hardcore gay. Naruto didn't see how his few glances (admittedly a tad admiring) could bring this bad luck down on his head, or how they'd earned him the attention of this jerk. _Fucking homo child molester,_ he thought in frightened rage. Naruto was no coward, though. He was not going back with a failing grade. He grit his teeth as air hit his prick.

"Hands on the wheel," Sasuke ordered when the kid took one hand down to push at his head. "Keep them there, at three and nine o'clock."

The kid gripped the wheel again, his mouth a grim line. The blue eyes were frigid as Sasuke lowered his head once more.

He marveled that Naruto followed true twink tradition and was fairly well-endowed. The healthy prick lengthened and thickened the moment Sasuke touched his lips to the head. Unable to help himself, he slid it along his tongue to the back of his throat.

Naruto melted. No other word for it. His entire upper body lost the strength to hold him up. He slumped forward, resting his head on the steering wheel as his mouth opened wide. "Oh…God…" He'd never done more than jack off. He hadn't thought a mouth would be that different, but damn. He squeezed the wheel with all the strength in his hands, tensing where he sat.

So hot. So wet. The _suction_. Naruto screwed his eyes shut. One hand slid from the wheel to lose itself in the black hair bobbing under his chest. He tightened his fist in the strands as his ass came away from the seat. "G-I'm gonna come," he squeaked.

Sasuke didn't stop, swallowing the modest rush of fluid that burst free in his mouth. A whimpering moan escaped Naruto and the hand in his hair loosened its grip. Sasuke released the cock to grab it with one hand. He squeezed, and milked a few more drops of cum from the tip. He licked this away with a small hum of pleasure.

-oOo-

Naruto flopped back against his seat, eyes closed in acute shame. He felt dirty and…cheap. Like shit. He realized he still had his seatbelt on. _Just let me get my license. Then I can forget this test ever happened. _

He heard the passenger seat being moved back, then Mr. Sasuke saying, "Get over here and do the same."

There was a moment where Naruto tried to summon the balls to say no. He couldn't, though. Quite apart from wanting his license, he was afraid of this guy. There was a calculating, merciless look in his depthless eyes. And the fact that he was perfectly willing to do something illegal and abusive, despite Naruto's clear reluctance, suggested that the guy could be dangerous. Accustomed to his loving parents and doting godparents, Naruto felt properly threatened.

It took some maneuvering, but he managed to climb over the divider and into the space in front of his instructor's long legs. Mr. Sasuke pushed the chair back a little farther, and Naruto was able to kneel there, though it was a tight fit.

The guy's tool was already out, Naruto saw. He looked from it, to where Mr. Sasuke had one hand behind his head. The back of the seat was down, allowing his instructor to recline.

"Nice and slow, Babyface," Sasuke purred.

Naruto grimaced, but reached to hold the heavy cock in a loose fist. He felt his gorge rise as he placed the head against his mouth. _I can't do this._

Sasuke helped him out. He reached behind Naruto's head and took hold of his cock with his other hand at the same time. He held the blond head still as he pushed his package past Naruto's lips, against his teeth. "Say ahh."

Naruto pushed the cock away, shaking his head to try and dislodge the fist in his hair. He found a spark of defiance at last. "Get off me, you fucking fag."

"Too late to fight back…suck it," Sasuke grunted. "And if you bite me it'll go worse for you."

Naruto opened his mouth to yell for help. Sasuke shoved his cock home and tightened his hand in Naruto's hair, keeping him in place. Naruto gagged. His face was scarlet, eyes watery, but he held still; he didn't want that thing shoved farther down his throat.

Some time passed. Naruto experimentally closed his lips around Sasuke's leaking penis and attempted to suck. His disgust was plain, but this only turned Sasuke on. He quickly concluded, though, that this was one time where he wouldn't be getting the service he wanted. He let Naruto up after a few moments, and ordered him out of the truck. "Lower the midgate and rear seats."

Naruto did as instructed. He was told to strip and climb into the now extended cab. He got in and lay on his back. He stared up at the interior lights of the truck, feeling hot air from the open tailgate and cold air from the a/c vents mix in a warm tide over his shivering body. The truck dipped and bounced as Mr. Sasuke climbed in after him. Naruto kept staring upward, jaw clenched tight and fists down by his sides.

* * *

The mouth kissing his stomach was very soft. Hotter than the air from outside. It made him tighten his fists and jaw. A tongue circled his navel, before trailing in a line down to his pubic hair. His dick jumped at being kissed, at being licked, and then at being sucked briefly. The mouth then slurped his balls one by one, rolling each in its heated cavern for long seconds.

His back bowed upward. He lost sight of the lights on the ceiling as his eyes closed in resistance. Then he was breathing deeply, his control brought back.

His socks were still on. These were pulled off one by one. He scrunched his toes in embarrassment. One foot was picked up and the toes sucked. They were chewed softly, which had his control slipping again. He tried not to twist, to show any reaction at all.

A heavy weight settled on his legs: Mr. Sasuke was laying on him, kissing his stomach again. He realized the man's shirt was gone and unbent enough from his stiff posture to glance downward.

Those powerful arms were supporting the muscular torso. The hands were braced to either side of Naruto's own upper body. Mr. Sasuke did a sort of modified push up each time he dropped a kiss on the slim chest beneath him.

-oOo-

Either the a/c was failing, or the air outside was getting warmer. Naruto felt himself heating up. His eyes kept closing, and his mouth kept opening, and those kisses kept moving upward. Now they were at his chest, now his shoulder, now his neck…the truck ceiling was blocked out by Mr. Sasuke's face.

He'd never been kissed before. It was weird. And he didn't turn away. His stomach tickled at the first contact of Mr. Sasuke's mouth. Just pressure at first, then the lips coaxed his apart, and he let it happen. He let himself be kissed.

When had he gone from fighting to simply not resisting? It was consent without actual consent. It made his face go up in flames…but then he pressed back with his own lips and Mr. Sasuke lowered his body to his.

_No. Oh no, no, no, no, no!_

The tickling in his stomach was worse now, and his throat felt full. Without meaning to he slanted his head the way Mr. Sasuke did, and then he was seriously being kissed. And he wasn't resisting. He was kissing back. His hands opened and closed indecisively a few times, then crept slowly upward to rest on Mr. Sasuke's sides. He felt the man's smile through the kiss, and slid his hands farther, until he was clutching the broad back tightly.

It made his head spin, the way kissing someone felt. The guy aspect of it wasn't so bad. The tongue and the forceful quality of it was what had him trembling. He was actually in his dad's truck, frenching some dude he'd never seen before today. The thought of what his mother would say if she could see him now made his eyes burn with shame.

-oOo-

He was turned onto his stomach. That mouth kissed a path down his spine that had him gasping. Hot hands pulled his hips upward. He stared at the door handle for the rear driver's side door as a rough finger stroked his anus. This was followed by warm breath, a nudge of lips, and a slick tongue. His anus was spat on and the moisture rubbed into his entrance.

The finger didn't hurt. It was pushed into him in tiny increments, with pauses for him to adjust. Still, what it presaged had him staring hard at the door handle to ignore his rising panic.

Everything flew out of his mind when the mouth was suddenly there and sucking on his anus. _That _sort of hurt. In sort of a good way. And he sort of wasn't able to keep from crying out in surprise and pleasure, or to keep from arching his back instinctively. His buttocks were spread wider and the suction increased. He had to turn his face into the floor and pound one fist beside his face. He bit his lips, but moans escaped him anyway. Especially when that tongue laved up and down the entire crack of his ass before the mouth latched onto his hole again with unbearable intensity. He was panting noisily now.

He felt Mr. Sasuke scoot closer to him. His ass was nudged with something hot and blunt, and he knew it was coming.

-oOo-

The penetration was gradual and considerate. It still made his chest tighten with the knowledge that he was losing his virginity, though. Mr. Sasuke circled his hips, working his cock into him slowly but steadily. It stung. It burned. The tip was withdrawn and re-inserted several times until it could enter him without too much effort. Each time the cock entered him, it went a little deeper, then a little deeper still, but it wasn't outright painful. Not too much, anyway. And he'd take this to sucking cock any day of the week. This was less insulting, more easily ignored. Maybe because he didn't have to look at it or face Mr. Sasuke.

The cock entered him a final time, and this time it pushed all the way in despite his hiss of discomfort. He could feel the way it forged a path up his insides, stretching him open. There wasn't much moisture; the friction had him biting his forearm hard, and huffing through his nose. "Nnnng..."

A hand on his back, rubbing in comforting strokes. Mr. Sasuke's heavy breathing. That cock throbbing and beating like a heart in his ass. He wanted to go home.

-oOo-

At first the thrusting was shallow, hardly moving. Mr. Sasuke just rocked against him, and it wasn't bad. After a few minutes, the pain just kind of went away and left a dull ache in its wake. His fists opened and allowed his hands to splay shakily on the floor. He relaxed slightly.

-oOo-

The way the pleasure increased from a trickle to a flood caught him by surprise. He'd been focused on the way the thrusts deepened and lengthened and strengthened. By the time he realized he was feeling a serious amount of pleasure, he was already yelling and braced up on his hands. His own dick was stiff and leaking heavily. It flopped wildly with the thrusts that jerked his entire body. He had to put a hand up on the headrest of the driver's seat and dig his nails into the leather. His other hand came up so that he was hanging off the seat. His cheek was pressed to it. Mr. Sasuke moved closer and held him in a hot embrace around his middle. He felt the man's lips touch his neck in an open-mouthed kiss. A hand pulled his head back by his hair, turned it, and then the lips were kissing him. He was too swept up to notice when the other arm around his waist dropped. His dick was fisted and stroked in time to the hard, staccato thrusts. He was kissing his instructor, and being kissed, with hungry abandon. He was in the throes of his first taste of passion, unaware of it, following the rapids of his sudden desire heedlessly until he flew over the waterfall of his orgasm in a headlong dash.

Mr. Sasuke swallowed his scream.

-oOo-

He barely felt the burning cock pull out of him and empty itself on his back.

He was shaking uncontrollably. His head was thrown back onto the solid shoulder behind him, resting there while his breathing returned to normal. Lips kissed his ear softly. Strong arms supported his limp body around his midsection for a few quiet moments.

* * *

He became aware of the sound of the a/c laboring to cool the truck with hot air blowing in from the tailgate. Then Mr. Sasuke left him to climb out. He saw that the man's pants had never been removed. The button up shirt was tugged on one arm at a time as Mr. Sasuke walked around the side and opened the passenger seat. He got in and buckled his seatbelt, rested his clipboard on one raised knee.

Naruto blinked, but crawled from the cab to find his clothes where he'd dropped them. He pulled them on slowly. His knees felt weak and the small of his back ached. He had a headache. At the driver's door, he stopped.

His reflection stared back at him in the side view mirror. His eyes looked bewildered. A small frown of confusion sat between his blond brows. Then he was jerking the door open and getting in.

* * *

He found that he drove back to the DMV without one mistake or forgotten rule. The silence from his instructor was somehow painful. Worse than the act had been. It really hurt his feelings. He could feel his wife beater sticking to the cum he hadn't been able to reach on his back and that made him feel even worse. He was very aware of it, and of how much it took for him not to ask Mr. Sasuke why he was being ignored.

-oOo-

Inside the DMV, his parents stood up with beaming smiles.

"Your son passed with flying colors," Mr. Sasuke said brightly.

The cum was cold on his back.

* * *

He had to have his picture taken for his license. He stared at the camera and could not summon a smile to save his life. All he could think of was the stickiness on his back and how, in the coming years, every time he looked at his driver's license he would remember this day and what it had cost him.

When he was handed the small plastic rectangle, he stared down at it. His face was red in the picture, his eyes large and dark. He looked up and found Mr. Sasuke across the room. The man was sitting down with the other instructors again, taking documents from some kid with a bowl-shaped haircut and a green track suit. He wondered if the kid would be given a chance to pass if he failed. Then he thought about telling his parents what had happened.

He knew he'd never be able to take the shame of whoring himself for a piece of plastic, the knowledge of which was a real blow to his belief that he wasn't a coward. He felt like throwing up.

Mr. Sasuke didn't look his way once.

-oOo-

His father clapped him on the back. "How about you drive us to Ichiraku's to celebrate?" he asked with a laugh. "You can show off your new truck!"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so proud of you!" His mom gave him a quick hug that had him blinking rapidly.

In the truck again, it was no use. His parents rolled down the windows to shout to passersby that their son was now a man. The heat from outside had him sweating profusely, which was good. The sweat hid his tears.


End file.
